


Dreaming My Life Away

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Dreams, Hentai, Is this real life or is this fantasy?, M/M, Multiple Penetration, One of My Favorites, Orgasm Denial, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin wakes up to a dream world that echoes his past. Could it possibly contain his future too?
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin





	Dreaming My Life Away

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin wasn’t sure what woke him up. The heavy, humid air. The putrid floral scent. Or the way his bed just wasn’t as comfortable as it was when he fell asleep. He stretched, hands hitting something soft and slightly squishy. His eyes opened.

Everything was bright pink.

With a muttered curse, he sat up, and hit his head on the swath of ... something, above him. With hands on his sides, he pushed down, to stand, but the material bent with his weight. Changmin took a deep breath, and almost gagged. He wasn’t really a fan of flowers, not in excess anyway.

The petals under his hand were mostly pink, but faded to white near the center of each. Changmin leaned over and looked into the center of the flower, a chasm of more whites, yellows and pinks.

Well, he was definitely still dreaming.

The petals moved, tightening for a moment, and then curling away from him. He’d expected light, but darkness filled his vision. Not complete darkness. Just not sunshine. A steady light emanated from the petals, of this flower and the others around him. He looked up and around. The trees formed dark shadows against the darker sky.

Changmin felt really small.

Everything brightened and he shut his eyes against the light. Unsure, he pried open an eyelid, and then stared in awe at the glowing forest. It was like someone had switched on a black light. Changmin’s first thought was from the movie Avatar, but nothing seemed oversized.

Well, except the giant flower he was sitting in.

“Konnichiwa.”

Changmin spun around, gaping at what was definitely a faerie. But not. The body was male, covered in tattoos and its image was vaguely familiar. He had indigo hair that fell down his back and piercings in more than one body part. Including one that Changmin should not have looking at.

It looked down at itself and smiled. “Nice representation. Who am I?”

“You’re asking me that?”

“It’s your dream, Changmin-sama. And you’re Korean. Why were you dreaming in Japanese?”

“I do every now and then.” And it hit him. “Miyavi. The guitarist. That’s who you are.”

The fairy laughed and said, “I like the man’s style. Miyavi. I’m going to have to go find his subconscious one of these days.” His body twisted this way and that way to get a glimpse of himself. “Kinda skinny, but I guess a lot of Japanese guitarist go for the anorexic look.”

“Where am I?’

“I told you. It’s your dream.”

Changmin looked down at his hands pressed into the flower petal and made a face. “Of all the places ... I don’t even like flowers.”

“Oh, true. But you know someone who loves flowers. And you were thinking about him before you went to sleep. You’ve been thinking about him for a long time.”

Changmin nodded.

The faerie tilted his head and pulled the pierced lip into his mouth. Distracted, he chewed on it in delight.

“Um, Miyaivi person.”

“Oh, sorry. I’m a dream faerie; and there are many names for me, of course, but your dream was painful. I brought you to it. To fix it. Dreams shouldn’t be full of such heartache. They are dreams. Fix the nightmare you’ve started.”

The forest glow dimmed, darkening around them. A growl echoed through the forest and Changmin shivered. He had been dreaming of being chased. “How do I fix it?”

“Who do you want most in this world?”

Changmin swallowed, but the image came unbidden. It was easy to imagine.

The flower under him moved, and Changmin turned, eyes wide at the angelic creature on the other side. Jaejoong’s skin paled in comparison to the pink and white of the petal, but radiated the brightened light from the forest. Jaejoong was obviously asleep, but aroused. His hands scrambled for purchase against the petals, hips rising. His cock swelled, light catching on the fluid seeping from the tip. He moaned Changmin’s name.

“How is this not a nightmare?” Changmin mused.

“It is your dream,” the creature said next to him, in his ear. A dry tongue lapped at his earlobe.

Changmin jerked away.

“The man you want is there, already aching for your touch and not even awake. Do what you want to him. It is your dream.”

Changmin swallowed. Images of everything he wanted filled his mind. The flower shuddered under him. Bright pink tendrils pushed up from between the petals, and they curved over the tops. Panic shot through Changmin when the first one encircled Jaejoong’s wrist.

“Shh,” the faerie said, and draped his arms around Changmin’s shoulders. “It’s your dream and you won’t hurt him. Unless he wants it.”

The petal under Jaejoong moved, lifting him so he was resting against it, almost sitting. Jaejoong’s arms and legs were spread. Neon pink and green and blue vines writhed over his skin. Jaejoong squirmed in the bindings for only another moment, and his eyes opened. Blinking for a moment, he registered the bindings and then his gaze fell to Changmin. His eyes darkened. He licked his lips, turning the red flesh pink and shiny.

Jaejoong whined. “Changmin-ah. Why are you all the way over there?”

Changmin swallowed.

“It’s your dream,” the faerie said again.

Changmin shot him a dirty look. “Then get out of it.”

The faerie flew back a bit and crossed his arms, smirking. “Best show is right here. Why would I leave?”

Changmin tilted his head, and then in the next moment, an identical faerie was hovering next to him, and the first faerie whooped. “I love it when they give me something to play with. Such a handsome thing.” He collided with his double and they fell to the flower and rolled over the edge with their lips attached.

Jaejoong whined for attention again.

Changmin looked at him. “This is my dream.”

“Mine, too,” Jaejoong whispered and tugged at the restraints. “I want you.”

Changmin licked his lips. “Soon.”

“Now.”

“You have always talked way too much,” Changmin said. His mind formed a thought, and without realizing it, a bright blue vine stretched across Jaejoong’s mouth and tightened, sufficiently gagging him.

Jaejoong glared and Changmin smiled in victory. All the vines tightened on his body for a moment, and Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a moan.

Carefully controlling his thoughts, Changmin imagined Jaejoong’s legs in the air, entrance wet and ready for him, cock pulsing with the need to come, but unable to.

Jaejoong moaned, and Changmin’s eyes snapped open, unsure of when he’d closed them. The pink vines at Jaejoong’s ankles had indeed lifted them higher. He watched, awed as a small, wire-like pink vine wrapped itself at the base of Jaejoong’s cock and squeezed.

Jaejoong cried out, hips rising.

Changmin licked his lips. A bright blue vine wrapped around his upper thigh. The tip pressed against Jaejoong’s pulsing opening, and Changmin halted it. Obeying, it stayed put, but moved over and around the furled skin.

This was weird. Changmin knew this was weird. It was like some fucked up form of tentacle porn. He probably should have stayed off that hentai website the other night.

But this was just a dream, wasn’t it?

Jaejoong cried out in desperation and Changmin let go of the vine. It shivered and then pressed up and slithered into Jaejoong’s body. Jaejoong keened behind the gag and his hips rotated down. Changmin unconsciously reached for his dick, found his clothes gone and he stroked himself. The blue vine pulsed in and out of Jaejoong, in time to his strokes. Changmin felt it, felt the grip of Jaejoong’s body on his dick: an ancient but precious memory that he absolutely needed again, even if it was in a dream. The vines shuddered, lifted Jaejoong up and the world rotated.

Jaejoong, bound and pleading with his eyes, was placed gently in front of Changmin.

Changmin bit back a whimper. His other hand went to Jaejoong’s body and ran over the creamy skin in a light caress. The vine in his mouth moved, and Changmin replaced it with his lips. Jaejoong moaned into the kiss, head tilted back. A noise caught in his throat, and worried, Changmin pulled away.

Jaejoong shook his head at his concern. “Just ... more ... inside ... god, more, more.”

Changmin sat back on his feet. The vine that had been in his mouth was now trading places with the first, pumping in and out of Jaejoong’s body. Entranced, Changmin reached down. His fingers slipped over the vines. They were covered in a thick layer of something slimy that smelled of the flower they were in. Two of his fingers pressed into Jaejoong’s body, and the vines didn’t stop, just accommodated for the fingers and moved around them. Jaejoong cries echoed through the trees.

“It’s a dream, I know, but fuck, Changmin. I want ... I want more than I can handle in real life.”

Changmin shivered. He pulled his hands away and cupped Jaejoong’s ass, pulling him forward. He watched the blue vines, and licked his lips in anticipation as a pink one joined them. It was thicker than the first two and slammed into Jaejoong without warning. He threw his head back and screamed. A green vine wrapped around his neck, another slim one wrapped around the crown of his erection. Everything tightened and Jaejoong gasped, body trying to come around the constraints. His body sagged for only a moment and then he whimpered, trying to move.

Voice hoarse from the vine at his neck, Jaejoong whispered, “My ... it’s ... it’s flicking my prostate, Changmin, just ... just ... it feels like your finger. When you abuse it and suck on my cock and ...”

The pink vine that had been sliding up and around Jaejoong’s cock suddenly went to the tip, slipped along the slit and pressed into his tiny hole.

“Fuck!”

Changmin was entranced again as the tiny vine pumped in and out of Jaejoong’s dick, pushing in deeper and deeper with every trip. The vines in his ass sped up, spurred on by his eagerness. Another one, bright neon yellow, twisted around the others to join, and Changmin let it, stretching Jaejoong’s body impossibly wide. Maybe not impossibly. But being with Jaejoong was impossible, and none of this--

“Changmin!” Jaejoong shouted and pulled Changmin from his thoughts.

The vines had slowed, lowering Jaejoong, withdrawing.

“This is your fucking dream, now concentrate and and let me come, damn it!”

Changmin laughed. He nodded and the vines continued their abuse. Abuse that Changmin wanted to be a part of. The vines on his ankles pressed them back, baring his ass more, and Changmin spanked him as hard as he could, for as long as he could until Jaejoong’s pale skin was as pink as the flower and Jaejoong was a whimpering mess.

“Please, please, fuck, Changmin,” Jaejoong begged, voice hoarse, “tell them to let me come. God.”

Changmin laughed and the vine around Jaejoong’s chest tightened. His skin was flushed pink, almost matching his abused ass. His body trembled in another dry orgasm. A thick yellow vine with thorns wrapped around Jaejoong’s chest. Jaejoong’s scream was cut off as another bright pink vine pushed into his mouth. The coppery smell of blood mixed with the heady floral scent.

Changmin ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s stomach, fingers dragging through the steady trickles of blood that were quickly mixing with the sheen of sweat. Jaejoong’s cock was almost purple. Changmin watched the pink vine enter the slit and he squeezed Jaejoong’s cock, feeling the vine inside him.

Jaejoong went slack with a whimper. The vines tightened, and Changmin had a sudden urge to kiss his-past lover. Changmin forcefully ripped the vine from his throat and mouth, and Jaejoong inhaled deeply. Changmin shuffled forward and cupped Jaejoong’s cheeks in his hands. With a whimper, Jaejoong took his kiss and pressed his tongue just as eagerly into Changmin’s mouth. The vines around them shuddered, and Jaejoong suddenly collapsed, free from their clutches. Changmin caught him, gathered him close and kissed him again. Weakly, Jaejoong wrapped his legs around Changmin’s waist, using his thighs for balance.

Changmin’s erection slid through the slippery mess around Jaejoong’s body. He did not want to release his lover. A warm vine coiled around his erection and Changmin smiled as he was held steady and Jaejoong was moved. He pressed into Jaejoong completely.

Jaejoong cried out, breaking the kiss. His body arched away from Changmin, still supported by the petal. Changmin licked his lips. He wrapped his hand around Jaejoong’s erection. He shut his eyes and moaned as the muscles surround him pulsated and clenched.

Jaejoong screamed, fingers scratching down Changmin’s arms. He convulsed and the final vine left the base of his cock and thick strands of white shot from his body and landed in neon colored clumps on his body.

Darkness enveloped Changmin’s eyes and he shuddered, woke up alone on his stomach with his legs spread, blankets clumped between them. He moaned in desperation, mind riddled with sleep. The curl of his hand on his erection was nothing compared the ghostly feel of Jaejoong’s tight body. He jerked quickly. His orgasm was right there, but stubborn and he whimpered again, begging his pillows, muffling his cries. Everything still smelled sweet, everything rolled and swayed the way the flower had.

An incessant ring blasted by his ear and he moaned in disbelief. Prying his eyes open, he looked at the display. The number was not in his phone, but ... could ... it?

Before he could talk himself out of it, Changmin answered the phone. “Jaejoong?”

“Changmin-ah.”

Changmin shut his eyes in relief, sped up the strokes on his hand and cried out Jaejoong’s name again. The incessant orgasm washed over him and he cried, eyes shut, tears dripping down his skin as he pulsed wave after wave of his release onto his bed.

“God, Min, I just ...”

“Hyung, fuck.”

“I miss you,” Changmin said before he could stop himself.

Jaejoong chuckled. “I miss you, too, dongsaeng.”

Changmin reined in his breathing and pushed back the tightness behind his eyelids.

“I had ... I had this dream,” Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin snorted. “You and me both.”

There was a small sting on his arm, and Changmin rubbed it. Confused, he forced his body to move and flipped on the light by his bed. Down both forearms were what could be nothing but scratches. One of them was bleeding.

“Hyung?” Changmin whispered.

“Yeah?” he replied, voice careful.

“Are you ... did they ... the thorns and ... Fuck.”

“Come over,” Jaejoong said. “Come over, and you can kiss them better.”

Every responsible part of him was screaming that he couldn’t, that he shouldn’t. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of bright pink light.

_It’s your dream, Changmin-sama. Do what you will._

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

Changmin could almost hear the smile on the other line.

“I’ll have some jjigae ready for you," Jaejoong said softly.

“Fuck the food. Do you still have that tentacle dildo?”

Jaejoong laughed. “Hurry, love.”

Changmin shivered and flung himself out of bed.


End file.
